1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved spouts for a dispensing closure and more particularly, to a novel dispensing closure of an elbow type which is sanitary and convenient to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The term "dispensing closures" is commonly employed at the present time to designate closures for containers, which closures are capable of being manipulated so that the contents of a container sealed by one of these closures may be dispensed without removing the particular closure involved from the container. Dispensing closures of the type to which the present invention relates generally comprise a pivotal cylindrical knuckle with a nozzle extending therefrom and a base such as a bottle cap with which it is associated for swiveling movement.
However, difficulties and problems have been encountered with such conventional dispensing closures which stem largely from the fact that the nozzle and actuator for positioning the nozzle are the same and identical piece which is unsanitary in that the user's fingers must come into contact with the dispensing orifice in the nozzle through which the food product flows, Modern day sanitary requirements mandate that, in no case, shall a dispensing closure used in the course of discharge of food products for human consumption be allowed when the public's thumbs or fingers, employed in the operation of such closures, would come in contact with the food stuffs or products.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel dispersing closure which is sanitary and which employs an actuator removed from the dispensing orifice of the nozzle.